Happy ending for Percabeth
by DustRiver98
Summary: After the war Percy and Annabeth finally express their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth´s POV

After the Titan war there was a lot of sensation in camp Half – Blood. Dozens of new half bloods where now claimed by their godly parents. The satyrs had a lot of work to do. We made a big funeral for all the fallen demigods, my friends and family. I cried by that, because some of my siblings were dead, too.

Grover was given a position in the council of the Cloven Elders and was made to the lord of the wild. I´d become the architect of Olympus. I was very happy about that, so I could implement my imaginations. Percy has been offered to be a god. I was shocked at first, but as he declined the offer, I was happy. I tried to deny it all the years, but I just had to face it now: I think I had fallen for my best friend. But it was certain, that I could never be with him. My mom would never allow the relationship. And I didn´t deserve him. He was such a great guy. Why would he choose someone like me? I was just… me. Sure, I was very smart, but nothing more. There are dozens of better girls.

I sighed and paid more attention for the redesigns of Olympus. I resorted the loose papers with the new blueprints and made a stack. Then I secured the stack in my nightstand and took out a book and began to read. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the cabin door and Percy entered. The moment I saw him I was sad again. "Hey." He said and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?" He took place next to me on the bed. "Don´t you see that?" I snapped back. I regretted it promptly. He had a hurt look on his face and was about to go, when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. "Please, don´t go. I´m sorry." He sighed. "It´s okay."I put my book away and asked: "So, why did you come here?" He looked nervous by that. "What?" I was confused. "Do you remember the kiss you gave me last summer?"I looked down ashamed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn´t mean to-" He cut me off. "No! You don´t have to regret it. Uh, do you like me?" "Yes, you are my best friend. Why shouldn´t I like you?" I laughed nervously. Then Percy looked me straight into the eyes, more confident this time. "I mean, do you like _like _me?" I probably looked like a tomato. "Uh, I don´t know. Do you like _me_ this way?" Percy came closer and his face was only inches away from mine. "Yes." He whispered, then he closed the gap between us.

As his lips touched mine a firework exploded in my body. It felt simply _incredible _to kiss Percy. And I had to admit he was a great kisser. His soft lips moved slowly against mine. I put my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. After we pulled away, gasping for air, I smiled at him. "Does this mean you like me too?" He asked carefully. "No, I don't like you." He looked sad to the ground and had this hurt expression on his face again. "I _love_ you." I finished. Then I realized what I had said. I wanted to apologize, but Percy pulled me again into a long kiss. This time the kiss became more passionate and before I knew it, we laid on my bed and were making out.

Percy pulled away for a short moment and said: "By the way, I love you, too." I could do this forever; kissing Percy like there was no tomorrow. I just couldn´t believe my luck. Percy said that he loved me too. That was one of my best days in my entire life! But of course, we had to be interrupted. We still laid on my bed, making out, so we didn´t noticed that the door opened and my younger half – brother, Logan, who was only nine years old, entered the cabin. As he saw us kissing passionately, he screamed: "Ahhhhhh." And his book fell to the ground. I immediately jumped off Percy. Logan looked shocked at first, then said with an evil grin that I did not like: "I´m going to tell that Chiron." With that he ran off, probably to the big house to tell Chiron what just happened. "Little kids." I shook my head annoyed and stumped my foot on the ground in frustration. I knew we were in trouble. The campers were not allowed to be alone in one cabin with the other gender. Except for their siblings.

Percy grinned. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him. "You are sexy when you´re annoyed." I blushed and Percy stood up and gave me another kiss. Just then the door opened _again_ and Chiron stood in the door frame. "I see, what Logan told me is true." He said, trying to sound angry, but it really didn´t work. "I hope that will not happen anymore."

He said sternly. We nodded and apologized. When he walked out of the cabin Percy sighed and pulled me in his lap. "What is?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes.

"Athena is _so _not gonna like this."

"…so?"

**That was the first chapter. Sorry for the bad grammar, but like I wrote in some previous stories, I come from Germany, so English is **_**not**_** my first language. But I would be happy about some reviews anyway. Some ideas for improvement for example. And yeah, I´m only twelve. So please don´t be so mean. And I´ve got a question: Should I continue this story?**


	2. Bad dream

Percy´s POV

After I got to bed I only could think about Annabeth. I was so happy that we were together now, or at least I thought so. I loved her since we first met. I know it sounded cliché, but it´s the truth. As she looked at me with those stormy grey eyes… back to the present. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped under the covers. Soon after that I was asleep and had one of the worst dreams ever. And that had to day something.

_Annabeth and I walked on the beach and enjoyed the nice weather. The sun shone so bright that her golden curls began to sparkle. I took her hand and she smiled._

_Then the sky darkened. I looked up nervously and wondered about the sudden change in the weather pattern. "What´s that?" Annabeth asked and pointed at a spot_

_in the sand which had began to glow scarlet. "I don´t know. Maybe we should call Chiron."_

"_I think that´s a bad idea." Said Luke, who appeared right from the glow. "Luke!" Annabeth screamed. "What are you doing here?" Luke´s eyes began to glow and turned_

_yellow. "Luke is not here anymore. Just like you two!" Now I knew who it was; Kronos. He stepped forward and a huge sword appeared in his right hand. That didn´t make_

_any sense. Kronos was destroyed. Just like Luke. Why was he then here on the beach and was about to kill us? I uncapped Riptide and stepped in front of Annabeth._

_Kronos laughed taunting. "Get out of my way, half blood." He punched me in the face and I flew about ten yards away. My head hit a rock and I began to faint._

_My vision was blurry, but I could see how Kronos slammed his sword in Annabeth´s stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "NO!" I shouted and tried to stand_

_up, but I fell to the ground again. The addition was too strong. The last thing I remembered was Kronos, who turned into dust._

I awoke with a scream. No! That couldn´t be. Annabeth couldn´t be dead. I stood up and towards the Athena cabin. Tears streamed down my face. I opened the door and ran towards Annabeth bunk. She laid peaceful there and slept. I shook her shoulders hard and she awoke abruptly. "Wazzup?" She asked dreamily, but when she saw my face drowned in tears, she half shouted: "Percy! What happened?" I didn´t say anything, but gripped her hand and pulled her out of the bed. As I ran with her to my cabin, she didn´t argue. We entered my cabin and sat down on my bed. I was still in only my boxers, but I really didn´t care at the moment. I laid my head on Annabeth´s shoulder and sobbed into her shirt.

She stroke over my back trying to comfort me. "It´s okay Percy. Do you want to tell me?" I shook my head and continued to cry. Annabeth looped her arms around me and whispered comforting words in my ear. I didn´t really listened to her words, but only the sound of her amazing voice made me feel better. I eased my grip on her shirt, but didn´t let go. I didn´t know how long we sat there, Annabeth trying to comfort me and I, sobbing into her shoulder.

Finally I let go and took a deep breath. "Is it okay now?" Annabeth asked carefully. I nodded and told her about my dream. "Oh, Percy." Annabeth gave me a long hug and stroke through my hair. "Promise me that you´ll never leave me." I mumbled into her shoulder. "I would never leave you, seaweed brain. Don´t even think about it."

After that I fell asleep with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms.

**That was the second chapter. I hope I will get some reviews:)**


	3. chapter 3

Annabeth´s POV

The next morning I awoke in Percy´s arms in _his_ cabin. Oh gods. I thought. I just slept in his cabin. When my mother would find out, Percy and I would be dead. I wondered if she knew yet that we were together now. I turned in Percy´s arms and looked in his handsome face. He was so cute when he slept. I thought about last night, when he cried his eyes out. He didn´t want to say what was up with him and why he cried. I never saw him cry before. That made me sad and I panicked a bit. I only hoped that it would be okay now.

Then I looked at the clock: _6:00_! I had to go back to my own cabin, before anybody would find out that I slept in Percy´s cabin. I sat up and yawned. I heard Percy yawn too and saw that he was awake now. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then I realized that he was only in his boxers and blushed immediately."What is?" He asked confused. "Nothing." I replied and leaned in to kiss him again. After five seconds I pulled away and stood up. Percy sighed. "Do you have to go now?" I laughed. "Yeah. My siblings would get suspicious if I´m not at my cabin in the morning."

I left Percy´s cabin and headed to my own. As I entered the cabin my siblings were still asleep. I quickly got under the covers and waited until they would wake up. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep again, as the alarm clock rang and my siblings woke up with lots of groans and yawns. I acted like I just woke up now and went into the bathroom. Nobody had to know about mine and Percy´s relationship. I only had to think about my mom, what she would say and shuddered at the thought.

Then it hit me. My younger half brother Logan saw me and Percy kissing. Oh gods. I only hoped he didn´t tell anybody. And there was Chiron, too. Okay, maybe he would not tell anybody. That would be _awkward_. I put on an orange camp T-shirt, short shorts and red converse. When I left the bathroom, my siblings laughed and giggled. I wondered what was up with them. Then I looked at Logan, who grinned evilly at me and I knew promptly _why _they laughed at me. "You are _so _dead." I hissed at him. He only giggled and walked up to Malcolm, another half brother of mine. I glared at them all and made my way to the pavilion.

Percy´s POV

After Annabeth left my cabin, I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth after that. Then I tried to comb my hair, but it failed. Like always. After five minutes I gave up and headed outside to go to the pavilion. I sacrificed some of my food to the gods and sat down at my table. I glanced at the Athena table and saw Annabeth, who was talking to one of her sisters, what was her name… Tracie? No, Macy. Yes, it was Macy. Annabeth caught me staring at her and smiled. I grinned back and continued to eat.

After the breakfast, I met Annabeth in the arena. "Hey. What are you doing?" I asked and sat down next to her on the ground. She looked up at me. "Nothing. Just sitting." Do you want to go to the beach?" She thought for a moment. "Sure. Let´s go."

Together we walked to the beach and sat down on the sand. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder and I placed an arm around her waist. "Percy?" She asked and looked up. "Yeah?"

"What was that with last night?" I knew that she would ask me that. But after all I was owed her an explanation. I took a deep breath and told her the whole dream I had last

night. After I finished she was quiet for a while and had that thoughtful look on her face, which I knew too well. Finally she spoke again: "That was only a bad nightmare Percy. There is nothing to worry about. I´ve got such dreams very often. You can believe me." I looked at her. "But what is when you are mistaken?" She sighed and grinned then. "Was I ever wrong with something?" Then I had to laugh, too and leaned down to kiss her. I could never get tired of kissing her. It just felt _so _good. She put her arms around my neck and I placed mine on her waist. I licked over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. My tongue explored her mouth and she let out a soft moan. I was happy that I was the one who made her feel like that. Then I heard a voice behind us. "Hey Percy, Annabeth. Chiron told me to get you two, because-"It was Grover and he stopped

to talk when he saw us kissing. We pulled away immediately and blushed like mad. "Uh, I didn´t want to interrupt something, but Chiron told me to get you two, because he wanted to talk to both of you." We nodded and stood up. We left Grover at the beach and hurried to the big house. "We must keep our relationship a secret." Annabeth said, as we ran to the big house. "My mother would kill you." I nodded. "Yeah, it would be better. But we must be more careful." As we reached the big house we saw that the other head counselors where there, too. As Chiron saw us, he smiled a bit and said: "Ah. Good. Now that you two are here, too the meeting can begin."

**That was the third chapter. I would be happy about some more reviews. Please!**


End file.
